


Весна всё исправит

by Riakon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Неудачные со всех сторон отношения заканчиваются 29-ого февраля, и Стайлз видит в этом знак. "Весна всё исправит", говорит он себе стоя у могилы матери, и даже не подозревает, насколько может быть прав.





	Весна всё исправит

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Весенний Конкурс Фанфиков от группы ●• Steter •● +18 https://vk.com/steter_forbidden_fruit»
> 
> ваши слова обязательные для обыгрывания в тексте: влажный, вино, раздражение, лист (листва), след

Губы горчат сигаретным дымом, и каждая новая затяжка не приносит облегчения израненной душе. Иногда Стайлз думает, что он пропах изнутри отчаянием, тоской, раздражением, и стоит любому оборотню оказаться в дюжине метров от него, как станет очевидно, что он надломлен. Фильтр едва греет промёрзшие и трясущиеся пальцы, и от этого нихера не теплее, несмотря на наличие зимней куртки и шапки. Его трясёт, как перепуганного кролика в ветеринарной клинике, и Стайлз не может поделать с собой ничего, чтобы унять тремор.

Ублюдочный хмурый альфа бросил его в день смерти матери, прекрасно понимая значимость этого дня для него. В конце концов, 29-ое февраля бывает далеко не каждый год, и от этого ещё обиднее.

На кладбище, как водится, безлюдно и тихо, и ветер проникает своими холодными руками под куртку, заставляя Стайлза дрожать сильнее.

— Так что, мама, правы были все. Все, кроме меня, — тихо говорит Стайлз и откашливается, бросая сигаретный окурок под ноги и затушивая его уверенно, — он и правда не приспособлен к совместной жизни. Или ему в ней мешаю я. В общем... 

Горло перехватывает спазм, вынуждая поморщиться и отогнать сдавливающий изнутри комок слёз. Воспоминания слишком остры, и если так вдуматься, то именно это слово описывает их яснее всего. 

«Слишком». 

Слишком острые, слишком яркие, слишком быстрые, слишком сильные, слишком безумные, слишком предсказуемые, наконец. Не только Стайлз знал, что однажды этим кончится — это знали все. Впрочем, можно ли его винить, ведь он верил, что сумеет помочь Дереку избавиться от призраков прошлых отношений, а оказался не в силах.

Стайлз — и не в силах. Почти смешно.

Он раздражённо фыркает, затем, следуя какой-то нелепой, дурацкой привычке, прижимает свои пальцы к лицу и вдыхает пряный запах табака, который отравил его существо за последние месяцы. Но весна всё исправит, пусть даже вместо щебета птиц в лицо начинают лететь крупные хлопья снега.

— В общем, мы оба мудаки, мам, ты не подумай — я себя выгораживать не собираюсь...

— А вот тут, я полагаю, твоя мать с тобой бы не согласилась, — раздаётся спокойный голос за спиной, и Стайлз подпрыгивает на месте, нечаянно утыкаясь носом в распахнутое пальто Питера.

— Чёрт! Что ты тут забыл, Хейл? — шипит Стайлз, потирая покрасневший от холода нос ребром ладони.

— Ты же не думаешь, что это только твоё личное кладбище? — насмешничает Питер и пожимает плечами. — Но вернёмся к вышесказанному. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что твоя мать одобрила бы подобную точку зрения относительно моего племянника. Видишь ли, Дерек бывает весьма самовлюблённым, и то, что тебе не удалось — не твоя вина: он слишком зациклен на себе.

— Я и не думал, что будет просто, — бурчит Стайлз, выуживает из кармана початую пачку и играется с крышкой, раздумывая, стоит ли выкурить ещё одну сигарету.

— Это делает тебе честь, — пожимает плечами мужчина, вглядываясь куда-то вдаль, — ты продрог. Простынешь, лапушка, и кто теперь тебя лечить будет?

Картонная коробка отправляется обратно в карман, так и не вскрытая цепкими пальцами, когда Стайлз ощущает, как перекипает изнутри. Ему нужно выговориться, и волк рядом не выглядит плохим вариантом — спокойный и уверенный, внушающий странное чувство сиюминутного доверия, о котором, впрочем, Стайлз готов пожалеть, уже открыв рот:

— А твоя квартира близко? — Питер кивает, и Стайлза внезапно озаряет. — Ты ведь говорил, что она в центре.

— У меня есть машина, — так же спокойно напоминает мужчина и достаёт из кармана ключи. 

— Тогда пошли, — Стайлз бесцеремонно цепляет оборотня под локоть и тащит к выходу с кладбища. 

Питер не сопротивляется, хотя ему ничего бы не стоило стряхнуть слабую руку с его собственной, учитывая разницу в силе, даже не между человеком и оборотнем, а между взрослым и подростком. Это ничего, что он не простился с мамой, она бы поняла, ведь всегда говорила, что здоровье важнее.

На свежем снегу остаются две цепочки следов — первые шаги, сделанные вместе.

Утром Стайлза мучает страшное похмелье, и Питер протягивает ему стакан — Стайлзу наплевать есть там яд или нет, он согласен даже на смерть. Приятная кислота напитка бьёт в голову почти сразу, и становится разительно легче.

— Ну что, лапушка, ты готов к рассказу о том, что вчера было? — со своей неизменной саркастической улыбкой интересуется крипи-дядюшка, присаживаясь напротив, но в ответ получает наверняка не то, что ожидал услышать от перепившего подростка.

— Я всё помню, — хрипит Стайлз и, осушив содержимое стакана, заваливается обратно на диван.

Он действительно не нуждается в напоминаниях, потому что и правда помнит всё: и то, как он осматривался в просторной квартире на вершине высотного здания в центре города, и то, как Питер позволил уговорить себя на совместное распитие его терпкого красного вина, и то, как пьяные слёзы катились у него по щекам, а большая уверенная ладонь трепала его по макушке. И всё это не было постыдным тогда. Да и сейчас, положа руку на сердце, Стайлз не думает, что ему есть в чём себя упрекнуть — вот, разве что пить стоило меньше, чтобы теперь ему не было так плохо.

— Это хорошо, — в голосе оборотня слышатся довольные ноты, но слишком сложно понять, что же их вызвало.

Впрочем, парой часов позже, уже находясь дома, до которого благодушный собутыльник подвёз его, Стайлз утверждается в единственной мысли: дело тут не в том, что он помнит всё, а в том, что стыдиться не собирается. Ленивый обмен сообщениями с Питером из взаимно-приятных поддразниваний по поводу пьянства, возраста и интеллекта заставляет задуматься о тех вещах, которыми можно было бы поделиться с человеком, с тем, кому можно было доверить всё, что угнетало его в отношениях с Дереком, и чего не мог понять никто, даже Скотти.

«Да это же мелочь, что он не поддержал тебя в споре с продавцом в Икее», — мягко замечал его бро, и как бы Стайлз не силился объяснить, почему это ощущалось маленьким предательством, не понимал.

«Из таких мелочей и складывается совместная жизнь», — заметил Питер, когда пьяный Стайлз путался в словах, припоминая этот случай, — «доверие ломается на мелочах обычно».

Да, с начала весны количество общения с Питером внезапно возросло, и дело было в частности в том, что он не скупился на ответы, на звонки и даже на вечерние визиты. Это было так странно, что Стайлз удивлялся — вместе с тем, как тепло и влажность наполняли весенний ветер, его собственная жизнь вдруг обретала новую точку опоры.

Стайлз не стесняется рассказывать Питеру о самых разных событиях его, в общем-то, скучной и банальной жизни, и всегда получает в ответ больше, чем невнятное движение плечами, вскидывание бровей или закатывание глаз. Нет, ему достаются колкие комментарии, которые подначивают ответить тем же, а не пафосные проповеди, отбивающие желание открывать рот, и одно это уже самое настоящее достижение.

«Питер это оценит», — думает Стайлз, отправляя ему забавную картинку, и ловит себя на том, что такая мысль возникает в его голове чаще остальных. 

Это должно бы настораживать, но отчего-то кажется закономерным, что он с такой лёгкостью нашёл общий язык с проницательным, хотя и временами пугающим психопатом. «Ожидаемо» — вот верное слово для столь стремительного налаживания контакта. Словно пронзительные ветра и бурные снегопады в середине марта — ничего непредсказуемого для весенней погоды и нового для близких, почти доверительных отношений между двумя людьми, которые не гнушаются самыми ужасающими решениями ради сохранения чего-то своего.

— Хэй, есть кто дома? — спрашивает Стайлз, вваливаясь после школы в квартиру Питера и выдёргивая из замочной скважины дубликат ключа.

— Стайлз, если я дал тебе ключ, чтобы ты не отвлекал меня от дел, когда приходишь, может быть, ты всё же начнёшь пользоваться им по назначению? — в голосе появившегося в проходе Питера наигранная печаль, и это заставляет улыбнуться.

— Да ладно тебе, я сварю кофе, ты поработаешь, а потом... — радостно начинает он, и видит, как приподнимаются уголки губ мужчины, выдавая непривычную, но оттого особо ценную улыбку.

— А потом ты пойдёшь домой и пообщаешься с отцом, — хмыкает Питер, — потому что он наверняка скучает по общению с сыном.

— Хорошо, — покладисто соглашается Стайлз. В конце концов, им предстоит довольно уютное времяпровождение, которое ценят они оба, ведь в противном случае дубликат ему никто бы не дал.

Вода медленно закипает в медной джезве, и этот процесс приносит странное успокоение. Запах свежемолотого кофе, приятное гудение джезвы, просторная кухня Питера — во всём этом столько домашнего уюта, что уходить отсюда не хочется. Хочется налить себе в высокий прозрачный стакан молока, взять плед и растянуться на полу, листая очередной бессмертный труд немецкого философа или литературный шедевр.

Мысли в голове медлительны, они тоже словно едва выползают из-под снега наружу. Как вдруг Стайлз замечает:

— А откуда ты знаешь, что отец не на дежурстве?

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы он волновался, — спокойно отзывается Питер, не отрываясь от ноутбука, — так что он в курсе, где и с кем ты проводишь время.

Деревянная ручка отлично передаёт мерное гудение внутри, и Стайлз едва не упускает момент, когда кофе нужно снять, пока в его голове мысли мечутся быстрее перепуганных мальков.

Это просто дикость! Даже Дерек не знакомился с его отцом несмотря на то, что они встречались, а Питер...

— Но почему? — севший голос звучит хрипловато, и заставляет мужчину, оторвавшись от работы, посмотреть с мягкой укоризной прямо в глаза, как бы говоря при этом — ты ведь и сам должен догадаться.

Стайлз умный парень, это то, чего у него не отнять, и стоит мыслям немного расшевелиться, как все шестерёнки начинают крутиться с удвоенной силой, и всё становится на свои места в отношении со стороны Дерека и проясняется со стороны Питера.

— Ты полагаешь, наше общение будет долговременным? — осторожно подбирая слова, наконец, формулирует Стайлз.

— Кто-то должен присмотреть за мной, если я начну сходить с ума. И за тобой тоже, — пожимает плечами мужчина и возвращается к ноутбуку, видя то, как понимающе кивает Стайлз, забираясь на широкий подоконник и разглядывая заснеженную улицу внизу.

Взаимовыгодная долгосрочная дружба... Что ж, это звучит более обнадёживающе, нежели кратковременное знакомство для секса.

Всего через пару недель пригретый ярким весенним солнцем снег начинает сползать с земли, обнажая её островками то тут, то там. Но Стайлз всего этого не видит, будучи слишком занятым самоанализом, перемежающимся долгими разговорами с отцом, который удивительно спокойно отнёсся к тому, что его ребёнок завёл дружбу с человеком, едва ли не годящимся ему в отцы, и с Питером, оказавшимся достаточно начитанным для того, чтобы уделывать Стайлза в спорах на разнообразное количество тем.

И всё же самоанализ отбирает больше времени, заставляя замечать мелочи, нюансы и неизбежно сравнивать дядю и племянника.

Чувства к Дереку — вспышка яркой, всепоглощающей страсти, разрастающейся пожаром, который Стайлз был не в силах остановить, умерить хотя бы немного, и в котором он сгорал целиком, оставляя за собой лишь горы пепла. 

Питер же ведёт себя иначе: он заполняет собой опустевшее пространство неторопливо и осторожно, и вместе с тем неумолимо, подобно зелени, покрывающей освободившуюся от гнёта рыхлого снега землю, чтобы покорить весь мир своим цветом.

Чувства — остатки трепета, нежности, раздражения и доли надежды — тают, уступая место доверию, спокойствию и уюту в обществе уже совсем другого волка. Стайлз не дурак, он отлично знает, что последует дальше с его стороны, и ему вовсе не хочется подставлять свою гордость под возможный удар колких слов, если он поведёт себя неверно, пусть даже он и сомневается в том, что Питер одёрнет его таким образом.

Ему не хочется терять то, что уже есть, и каждую ночь, закрывая глаза, он проговаривает себе мантру: нельзя доверять Питеру Хейлу. Питер сумасшедший, жадный до власти и не гнушающийся ничем ради достижения цели. Дерек совсем не такой.

Мысли о Дереке не приводят в отчаяние, они холодны и спокойны, когда Стайлз вспоминает бывшего любовника, которому так и не сумел стать любимым.

Да, Дерек и правда другой: не уступит, если оппонент будет пачкать его мораль, не склонит головы, если даже это будет выгодно, и переоценит собственные силы в борьбе с противником. Дядя и племянник одной крови, но такие разные, что остаётся только диву даваться. Никто из них неидеален, но вот в чём фокус — Питер всегда думает на десяток шагов вперёд, тогда как Дерек... 

Жужжание телефона прерывает печальный ход мыслей Стайлза, и он поднимает трубку, безошибочно определяя единственного, кто может звонить в такое время:

— Что-то случилось, Скотти?

— Бро, ты совсем пропал, — жизнерадостно замечает его друг, и Стайлз переводит взгляд на часы — в полвторого самое время обсудить именно то, что они не общались толком примерно с конца зимы.

— Да дела были, знаешь ли, — вздыхает он и беззастенчиво зевает в трубку, — ты по делу или так, поболтать?

— Ох, чёрт, прости, я забыл, что уже поздно, — виновато бормочет Скотт, упоминая о работе в ветеринарной клинике и долгих разговорах с Эллисон, когда Стайлз благодушно замечает:

— Да ладно тебе, бро, не отмазывайся. Всё пучком. Знаешь, если это не критично, то я лучше всё-таки пойду спать, а то, что ты хотел, обсудим на выходных, да?

— А завтра ты занят? — осторожно уточняет друг.

Стайлзу приходится прикусить язык и смолчать о том, что Питер попросил его ничего не планировать после школы, и вместо правды выдаёт что-то среднее:

— Да, тут некоторые дела намечаются. Ну, знаешь, личное и всё такое.

— А давно у тебя появилось «личное»? — наивно удивляется Скотт, и Стайлз вздыхает. Конечно, когда он встречался с Дереком, таких вопросов его друг не задавал, но вот теперь — запросто. 

— Недавно, — уклончиво отвечает он и снова зевает, — прости, меня и правда ломает, давай на выходных, а?

— Хорошо, — покладисто соглашается Скотти и, попрощавшись, отключается, снова оставляя Стайлза наедине со своими мыслями.

Да, всего полгода назад он бы сказал, что в его личной системе ценностей Скотт уступает лишь отцу, а теперь его опережает не только папа, но и Питер, да ещё и с отрывом в десяток очков. Всего два вопроса крутятся в голове, перед тем как Морфей окончательно догоняет Стайлза: что же он делает со своей жизнью? 

И почему ему это так нравится?

День проходит как обычно, и долгие уроки ощущаются вдвое длиннее, когда в большие окна школы заглядывает по-весеннему яркое апрельское солнце, и даже общество прекрасной Лидии Мартин не спасает, не говоря уже о том, что иногда есть время перекинуться парой слов со своим бро. Учителя тоже посматривают в окна, и, кажется, абсолютно для всех становится благостным счастьем услышать трель звонка с последнего урока и отдать должное погожему дню, выпорхнув из здания школы.

— Стайлз! — окрикивает его Скотт, когда он уже уверенным шагом направляется к корвету Стингрей в цвете серый металлик, владельцем которого значится не кто иной, как Питер Хейл.

— Да? — неохотно отзывается он, поворачиваясь. Внутри всё трепещет от предвкушения приятного времяпровождения, и после шести часов в школе Стайлзу оно просто жизненно необходимо, потому каждая минута промедления кажется вечностью.

Скотт ошалело смотрит на припаркованную возле школы машину и подпрыгивающего на месте друга, прежде чем, наконец, выдавить из себя:

— Мы обязательно должны поговорить. Будь осторожен, ладно?

— Как всегда, бро, — расползается в улыбке Стайлз и машет рукой на прощание. — На выходных я весь в твоём распоряжении!

Ступеньки остаются далеко позади, и Стайлз буквально ныряет в спортивный корвет, стекая по обивке сидения с горестным вздохом и под насмешливый взгляд её владельца.

— На всех выходных я свободен от твоего общества? — беззлобно подкалывает его Питер, и Стайлз лениво отмахивается.

— Если не дольше. Сомневаюсь, что выживу после того разноса, который устроит мне Скотти за тесное общение с восставшим из мёртвых психопатом...

Его голос преисполнен трагизма, который остаётся без ответа лишь несколько секунд: они нужны Питеру для того, чтобы, ловко маневрируя между машинами, выбраться со школьной парковки.

— Не преувеличивай, лапушка. Ты выбирался и не из таких переделок.

— Как и ты, — согласно кивает Стайлз, приободряясь, — но это ведь ещё не значит, что нам нравится в них попадать, верно?

— Верно, — удивительно покладисто отвечает Питер, и Стайлз не может не улыбнуться в ответ на это.

В салоне пахнет едой — голодный мальчишка чует этот запах не сразу, но стоит его уловить, как один лишь он начинает занимать все мысли, а в животе предательски урчит. 

— Потерпи ещё пятнадцать минут, мы уже почти на месте.

— Мы едем в лес? — удивлённо озирается Стилински. — Признавайся, волчара, ты собираешься заманить бедного несчастного меня в жуткую глухомань и отомстить за всё, что тебе пришлось выслушать по моей вине, да?

— Конечно, — в голосе Питера нет ни намёка на веселье, но Стайлз улавливает его в расслабленности поведения и хода машины, уверенно движущейся одному волку известной лесной тропой. 

Впрочем, даже если бы Питер вёл себя иначе, это не смогло бы напугать — к счастью или сожалению, но Питер Хейл за полтора весенних месяца был с успехом исключён из числа тех, кого Стайлз опасается всерьёз. Может быть, и зря он так думает, но это то, с чем приходится мириться — восставший из могилы психопат не вызывает у него чувства страха от слова совсем, и не важно в чём причина: в том, что он ни разу не причинил настоящей боли самому Стайлзу, или в том, что ни разу не воспользовался предоставленной им, будучи пьяным, информацией, а может быть и в том, что он был всегда рядом, когда того требовалось разбитому прежними отношениями подростку — это не имеет значения.

Человек не боится оборотня. Подросток не боится взрослого мужчину. Стайлз Стилински не боится Питера Хейла.

Это то, с чем нужно смириться и жить дальше, только и всего.

Широкая поляна появляется словно из ниоткуда, и Питер глушит мотор, доставая с заднего сидения корзинку, большой тёплый клетчатый плед и прорезиненный ковёр, раскладывая последний на едва пробившейся из-под земли свежей траве. Стайлз же, выползая из машины, разминается, и смотрит на то, как волк обустраивает лежанку, где можно отдохнуть от шума и городской суеты.

— Серьёзно, Питер? — хмыкает он, и принимается шерудить в корзинке, содержимое которой не давало ему покоя всю дорогу. Там обнаруживаются бутерброды и фрукты, а ещё большой термос, сохраняющий тепло какому-то напитку. — Пикник? Я думал, ты совершенно типичный городской житель. Ну, знаешь, из тех, кто дальше центра ни ногой, и если нет лифта, то здание непригодно для жилья.

— Ты путаешь любовь к городу со снобизмом, лапушка, — вздыхает Питер, наливает в термо-кружки горячий кофе и протягивает одну из них Стайлзу, силящемуся прожевать слишком большой кусок. — Но скоро полнолуние, и волка тянет в лес, а ты засиделся на одном месте. Впрочем, я не слышу протестов.

— Охота и брачные игры? — подкалывает Стайлз, наконец, одолев бутерброд и запивая его крепким кофе. В напитке чувствуется алкоголь, а приятный цвет говорит о том, что вряд ли Питер стал лить туда молоко, значит, за сливочный вкус отвечает ликёр.

— Не исключено, — усмехается мужчина.

Это странное замечание творит невероятную вещь со Стайлзом: он осматривает человека, который ему в отцы годится, долгим взглядом, вдруг замечая, что Питер Хейл, оказывается, довольно красив. В нём есть статность, уверенность и то, что Стайлз ценит больше всего в людях — умение постоять за своё. Но хуже этого — могучий разворот плеч, крепкие мышцы и ум, светящийся во взгляде. Интерес к мужчине появляется впервые за полтора месяца отстранённости от темы секса, которая так или иначе снова напоминала о Дереке. Сейчас таких мыслей нет, но от этого не легче, ведь будь они, и всё было бы хорошо.

Питер наверняка слышит учащённое сердцебиение, но не говорит ничего, и за это Стайлз ему благодарен особенно. И дело отнюдь не в том, что Питер бережёт его гордость, а в том, что даёт время понять и принять свой интерес, либо отвергнуть саму вероятность.

— И всё же я рад тому, что мы выбрались сюда, какие бы мотивы тобой ни двигали, — хмыкает Стайлз, отводя взгляд и впиваясь зубами в другой бутерброд.

— Вот и славно, — улыбается Питер, и Стайлз ловит себя на том, что изучает его улыбку чуть пристальнее, чем следует.

Они ведут неспешные разговоры обо всём и ни о чём, пока Стайлз внимательно рассматривает сильные руки, заглядывает в ярко-голубые глаза и пытается понять, что же с ним всё-таки не так. Ведь мужчина на двадцать лет старше тебя, пытавшийся убить твоего лучшего друга ради силы, не должен вызывать таких чувств, верно? 

Непрямой вред всегда наносит больше ущерба, так почему же Питер заставляет чувствовать жгучий интерес вместо опасливой ярости?

«Во всём виноват апрель», — решает Стайлз и отпускает эти зудящие мысли, позволяя влажному тёплому ветру вынести их из его головы.

В этом есть только одна проблема — апрель заканчивается уже через две недели, а интерес — нет.

Несмотря на твёрдое обещание, данное Скотту, переговорить обо всём на ближайших выходных, им так и не удаётся встретиться до самого конца апреля. И лишь на первой неделе мая, когда листья на деревьях наливаются силой и цветом, прорывая почки, Стайлз сидит в гостях у МакКоллов и мурлычет себе под нос песенку, пока его бро вынужден помогать матери. Самого Стайлза оттуда попросили, чтобы не путался под ногами на узкой кухне.

— Я всё, — счастливо выдыхает Скотт, вваливаясь в свою комнату и глядя на сидящего в развалку на кровати друга, — а теперь рассказывай.

— Что рассказывать-то? — удивляется Стайлз.

— О тебе, о Питере, о том, как так получилось, что он забирает тебя после школы и общается с твоим отцом, — непререкаемо заявляет бро.

— Ты и об этом знаешь? — хмыкает Стайлз и закидывает руки за голову. — Да как-то странно вышло, понимаешь. Очень внезапно, очень своевременно...

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Питер это спланировал? — настораживается друг, но у самого Стайлза эта мысль таких чувств не вызывает.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво замечает он, — я не удивлюсь, если да. Это было бы очень в духе Питера.

— Но это же может быть опасно! Господи, Стайлз, это ведь Питер! Кем надо быть, чтобы вообще завести дружбу с этим психопатом?

— Мной, наверное. — Тон становится жестче, и Стайлз ничего не может с собой поделать. — А кем нужно быть, чтобы оставить друга, которого бросили в день смерти его матери, а, Скотт?

Спустя секунду, глядя на понурую голову друга, Стайлз уже жалеет о своём выпаде.

— Не парься, бро. Я знаю: у тебя стая, у тебя Эллисон, у тебя есть куча других более важных проблем, нежели я. Это нормально, но некрасиво осуждать кого-то за то, что он оказался более внимательным, чем ты.

— Я не осуждаю, — качает головой Скотт, — просто... ты не думал о том, что это может быть не просто так? С Питером всегда нужно держать ухо востро.

— А смысл ему возиться со мной так долго? — снова расслабляется на кровати Стайлз. — Да и он предлагал мне укус пару лет назад, так что, думаю, он присматривает, надеясь, что я изменю своё решение.

— А ты изменишь? — осторожно интересуется бро. Вопрос, который должен бы вызывать гнев или недоумение, заставляет крепко задуматься. Молчание затягивается, и лишь спустя несколько минут Стайлз вздыхает:

— Не знаю. Друг о таком не попросит, я думаю.

— Стайлз, а ты вообще знаешь, кто такой друг? — с несчастным видом спрашивает Скотт, глядя на друга.

— Вот веришь или нет, но пару дней назад мы обсуждали это с Питером, — усмехается он.

— И к какому выводу вы пришли?

В памяти всплывает не весь обмен колкими остротами, а лишь то, что было самым важным.

«Ты вообще знаешь, кто такой друг?», — спрашивает Стайлз, лежа на полу возле ног работающего на ноутбуке Питера.

«А ты?», — отвечает вопросом на вопрос мужчина, вынуждая Стайлза покраснеть. Он ничего не может сделать со своей манерой общения и с тем, какие чувства вызывает у него этот человек.

Он ничего не может сделать с жаркими снами, после которых приходится снимать напряжение, или со своим интересом, который только усиливается рядом с волком и так или иначе, но заканчивается возбуждением.

«Конечно, друг это тот, кто не поставит тебя в неудобное положение», — изворачивается Стайлз, и Питер неожиданно соглашается:

«Да, но трудно, знаешь ли, дружить с тем, от кого фонит желанием».

Улыбка Питера не беспокоит Стайлза, пока он занят повседневными обязанностями. Она беспокоит его ночью, когда больше никого нет рядом, вынуждая вжиматься в кровать и...

— Бро, перестань, — морщится Скотт, и Стайлз выныривает из воспоминаний. — От тебя несёт возбуждением просто на милю. Теперь я уверен, что не хочу знать ответа на свой вопрос.

— Прости, — хмыкает Стайлз, — но я ничего не могу с собой поделать. 

— Серьёзно, Стайлз, ты уверен? Тебе нужен кто-то вроде... — Скотт задумывается на мгновение и выдаёт самое отвратительное, что только мог сказать, — хотя бы Дерека: почти твоя возрастная категория, немного старше, но довольно опытный. Никакого безумия, никаких травм и самодостаточность.

— Да ты, чёрт побери, издеваешься, — выдыхает Стайлз, резко поднимаясь на кровати, и что-то в его тоне или запахе заставляет друга понять, насколько ужасно то, что он только что сказал. — Мы уже пробовали, ты же в курсе, Скотти? Эта херня не сработала. Ты вообще помнишь, что этот самодовольный говнюк меня бросил! Или ты совсем перестал слышать предложения, в которых отсутствует слово «Эллисон»?

— Прости, — теперь уже виновато вздыхает Скотт и садится рядом, — я помню. Просто... Ты серьёзно? Питер?

— А что, если и так? — Впервые за два месяца Стайлз позволяет себе пустить горечь в голос. — Разве желание присвоить человека так уж ужасно?

— Когда речь идёт о психованном зомби-маньяке, то да, чёрт побери, Стайлз! — в голосе друга нет обвинения, но от этого не становится легче. — Я просто хочу быть уверенным в том, что ты не натворишь глупостей и не позволишь ему себя одурачить. А что, если он нечестен? Ты думал об этом?

— Конечно, я думал, Скотт, я же не идиот, — вздыхает Стайлз, — но ведь даже если так и есть, даже если я угодил в переплёт, я всегда найду способ выбраться. Всегда найду выход. И ещё не было ни единого раза, чтобы Питер угрожал мне лично, понимаешь? Он никогда не лгал мне, не угрожал и не пытался убить, сколько бы я не старался вспомнить таких случаев, у меня ничего не вышло. Он даже тебе так и не смог причинить вред, и я знаю, что способен остановить его. Он не глух к голосу разума, когда дело доходит до логики и аргументов, в отличии от Дерека. И я хочу его.

На последней фразе голос срывается, и в предчувствии подступающих слёз Стайлзу не остаётся ничего, кроме как спрятать лицо в ладонях и постараться вернуть себе самообладание.

— Пиздецки. И я ничего не могу с этим сделать. 

Объятие Скотта лёгкое и неуверенное, но и этого хватает для того, чтобы ощутить поддержку.

— А он знает? — осторожно интересуется бро, и Стайлз рыдает уже от смеха пополам с горечью.

— Он же оборотень, Скотт! Сам-то как думаешь? Ты учуял моё возбуждение, хотя я просто думал о нём, представляешь, как от меня фонит, когда он рядом?!

— Но он ничего не делает, — уточняет друг, вызывая желание съездить ему по лицу, и не будь Скотти альфой, о чьи кости можно сломать себе руку, Стайлз бы так и поступил.

— Ничего, — отвечает он вместо этого.

— Тогда тебе не кажется это странным?

— Нет, — качает головой Стайлз. — Я думаю, он чего-то ждёт. Может быть, когда я сам решу, чего хочу, или может быть, когда меня отпустит, я не знаю. 

— Хорошо, — соглашается Скотт, — тогда нужно просто подождать ещё, и всё прояснится. 

— Да, наверное, — вздыхает Стайлз и ерошит волосы. — Ладно, дружище, рассказывай о том, как у тебя с Эллисон, и не будем больше об этом.

Любимое имя заставляет друга забыть почти обо всём, но он всё же берёт со Стайлза клятву в случае чего приходить к нему за подмогой. Стайлзу не сложно её давать, потому что они оба знают — в случае чего, он даже пикнуть не успеет. Вот только ему совсем не страшно.

Каким бы ни был порой пугающим Питер Хейл, Стайлз его не боится. Стайлз боится кое-чего другого.

Отказа.

Северо-западный ветер сменяется тёплым южным, заставляя всё вокруг покрываться буйной зеленью, а первые яблочные бутоны наливаться силой, прежде чем в одну ночь раскрыться, одевая аллею рядом с домом Стайлза в бело-розовый цвет. 

Майские ночи становятся всё теплее, а первая апрельская вылазка на природу заканчивается полуночной ночёвкой в том же лесу. Сближение неизбежно, и Стайлз невольно покоряется тому факту, что Питеру всегда есть чем его удивить. Питер не стесняется приходить на совместные ужины, хотя и предпочитает приглашать гостей к себе, что удивительно, или звонить шерифу, когда его сын, увлечённый домашней работой, засыпает у него на диване. Питер не стесняется улучшать жизнь Стайлза разнообразными мелочами, вроде извечной пачки M&M’s в бардачке машины или земляничного вина в холодильнике. Это больше похоже на сказку, на обольщение ради каких-то неведомых благ, но Стайлз не уточняет, каких именно, а сам Питер не говорит. И оба они делают вид, что их это устраивает.

Волк не замечает возбуждения человека, человек не замечает интереса к себе, пока всё это однажды не достигает своего апогея.

Как и всё хорошее, это кончается внезапно — в небольшом супермаркете по пути домой, потому что Стайлз захотел стейков, а Питер не против готовки — от улыбки миленькой кассирши, предназначенной статному мужчине, стоящему прямо перед ним.

— У нас есть товары по акции, если вам интересно, — нежным голосом говорит девушка, поправляя кудрявые чёрные локоны машинально, и краснеет маковым цветом, и это очень красиво — и внезапно настолько же больно, потому что у Стайлза нет никаких прав на оборотня перед ним.

Питер Хейл — его друг, насколько это вообще возможно. Не любовник, не партнёр, нет.

— Я сомневаюсь в том, что они могут меня заинтересовать, — в голосе оборотня нотка снисхождения и дежурная улыбка, обращённая к приятной кассирше.

«Но если мы не друзья, то кто-то другой может любить тебя, и если мы не друзья, то я ничего не могу с этим поделать», — раздаётся приятный голос Эда Ширана в супермаркете, и эти строчки бьют под дых. 

Питер оборачивается, улавливая смену настроений человека, но Стайлз не находит в себе сил сделать вид, что всё в порядке. 

— Простите, — бормочет он, ныряя в узкое пространство между мужчиной и кассой, и бежит к выходу.

Всё не просто не в порядке. Всё катится в яму, потому что, оказывается, очень просто влюбиться и не заметить этого. Очень просто привыкнуть к постоянному вниманию, к небезразличию.

Стайлз бежит так, что его лёгкие начинает резать от недостатка кислорода, и этот поступок — абсолютная глупость, если учесть, что оборотень может догнать его в два счёта. Плевать. Нужно сосредоточится, нужно подумать и осознать. 

Питер не пойдёт за ним — Стайлз знает это. Не потому, что Питеру всё равно, а по той же причине, по которой всё это время он делает вид, будто не знает о том, как сбивается сердце Стайлза при виде него, не чует запаха усиливающегося возбуждения и не догадывается о том, что его колени — это единственное место, где Стайлз может спать без своей подушки. 

Страшно заглянуть в глаза и увидеть снисхождение к глупцу, который принял его за нечто большее. Страшно подставить свою гордость под удар, который возможно он будет не в силах пережить. Не после того, что сделал Дерек. 

Страшно.

«Мужайся», — шепчет тихий голос в его голове, и Стайлз усмехается. Да, в отличие от всех этих сверхъестественных тварей, у него получается лучше — думать и мужаться. Думать о причине, по которой Питер проводит с ним столько времени, и мужаться принять вероятность того, что это может быть лишь скука, пустой интерес или особенный план, о котором его предупреждал Скотт.

Но может быть и нет. 

Есть и другая вероятность, и Стайлз должен выяснить наверняка, а лучший способ узнать это — спросить прямо, не позволяя Питеру увильнуть или солгать. Впрочем, он никогда не лжёт, но божественно умалчивает.

В воздухе пахнет яблоневым цветом под вечер, когда Стайлз набирается мужества отправиться в квартиру к оборотню. Питер открывает сам, стоит Стайлзу оказаться на пороге, и выглядит таким домашним, что хочется уткнуться носом ему в грудь, прилипнуть и больше никогда не отпускать, но пока нельзя. 

— Давно не виделись, — хмыкает мужчина, пропуская его в квартиру, но Стайлз не намерен увиливать от произошедшего или обращать всё в шутку.

— И ты не спросишь, что это было? — спрашивает он, скидывая кеды и проходя в гостиную. Там есть кресло, его собственное, оккупированное и отданное на растерзание ещё в самый первый вечер, когда Питер выслушивал всё, что Стайлз хотел рассказать о его племяннике.

— Ты знаешь, что это было, и я знаю, что это было, — спокойно замечает Питер и занимает место в кресле, напротив. — Это не главный вопрос.

— А какой вопрос главный? — Хмыкает Стайлз, подбирая под себя ноги.

— Зачем ты пришёл, Стайлз? Почему ты приходишь ко мне? Почему ты позволяешь мне забирать тебя из школы? Почему доверяешь мне свои секреты? Почему ты меня не боишься?

В его мягких интонациях слышится опасная нота, но именно она подстёгивает Стайлза на честный ответ, потому что честность — главное оружие из всех, что ему сейчас доступны. Это совсем не страшно, отступать попросту некуда, и храбрость смертника питает его.

— Знаешь, я думал, что мне нужен друг. Настоящий друг вроде Скотта. Бро, которому будет со мной интересно, даже когда я начинаю вдаваться в подробности свежих комиксов о супергероях или ныть о печальных отношениях с Дереком. Такой друг, который поддержит и поймёт, объяснит, где и почему я бываю неправ, но... — Он замолкает на мгновение и продолжает, глядя в ярко-синие глаза напротив, не позволяя смутному пока желанию вылиться в нечто большее. — Но я был неправ. Ты снишься мне, Питер, и уверен, ты знаешь об этом. Я даже не буду отрицать того, что ты специально добивался этого по неведомым мне причинам. Добивался того, чтобы я увидел в тебе больше человека, чем волка, больше своего, чем чужого. Чтобы я захотел тебя, в конце концов. Я совсем не понимаю, зачем тебе я, но это то, что есть. 

— Как насчёт того, что ты мне нравишься, Стайлз? — В спокойной улыбке мужчины сложно разобрать все оттенки чувств, но опасение скрыть просто невозможно. 

Само его присутствие говорит больше, чем все слова — не ему одному страшно. Питер старше, опытнее, мудрее, но это всё сейчас не защищает его от решения Стайлза, так же как того не защищает ум, интуиция и умение просчитывать варианты от решения волка. Обоюдоострый меч.

— Тогда почему сейчас? Почему не год назад, до того, как я начал встречаться с Дереком? — щурится Стайлз, тоже подбираясь и внимательно глядя на мужчину.

— Потому что ты был в нём заинтересован, — просто отвечает Питер, и Стайлз понимающе кивает.

Конечно, нельзя быть уверенным в преданности человека, если он заинтересован в ком-то ещё. Не было гарантии, что Стайлз не сорвётся, бросая всё ради призрачной надежды на счастье, которое у него могло бы быть.

— Я бы не ушёл, — спокойно замечает человек, глядя в блеснувшие неоном глаза.

— Но ты бы мог пожалеть однажды. Пожалеть о сделанном выборе.

«Я не хотел, чтобы ты жалел», — остаётся недосказанным, но понятным им обоим, и такая забота обезоруживает, подталкивая человека к решению, одновременно рассыпаясь первыми искрами желания внутри, прежде чем вспыхнуть огнём.

— Нет, — Стайлз поднимается с кресла и преодолевает два разделяющих их метра в три быстрых шага, заглядывая в глаза оборотня. — Я бы не пожалел. И не пожалею сейчас. Ты этого хотел, Питер?

— Нельзя дразнить волка вечно, Стайлз, — ласково отвечает ему волк, устраивая мальчишку у себя на коленях и обнимая его крепко за талию, не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Если я возьму тебя, то заберу всего себе.

— Присвоишь? — Стайлз улыбается, вспоминая недавний разговор со Скоттом о том, почему плохо хотеть забрать себе человека. — Нервного подростка с СДВГ?

— Именно, — соглашается Питер, соскальзывая широкими и горячими ладонями под футболку и лаская чувствительные бока. Жар опаляет внутренности, и Стайлз беззастенчиво вжимается в него крепнущим стояком.

— И я стану твоей волчьей парой? — Игривая улыбка ложится на губы так, словно ей там самое место.

— Волки сами выбирают себе пары, Стайлз. Ты нравишься мне и моему волку. Я предлагал тебе укус ещё тогда, помнишь? — Хватка становится чуть крепче, а вид оборотня излучает серьёзность. — Вопрос в другом: понимаешь ли ты, насколько я могу быть опасен для тебя и окружающих?

— Я могу тебя остановить, — подушечки пальцев проходятся по линии аккуратно подстриженной щетины, ощупывая приятную колкость, а бёдра притираются ближе скользя по паху волка, дразня его. Желание бьётся внутри, но не заставляет голову отключиться, пока не сказано самое главное. — Всегда мог, помнишь? Я тебя не боюсь, Питер. Это все аргументы?

— Я не отдам тебя, — замечает мужчина спокойно, и получает полную нежного тепла улыбку в ответ.

— Значит, все, — выдыхает Стайлз в его губы и утягивает в горячий влажный поцелуй.

И кто бы мог подумать, что встреча на кладбище после того, как его бросили в день смерти матери, может закончиться так, и ты станешь окончательно и безоговорочно счастливым?

В последние дни мая с деревьев начинает облетать яблоневый цвет, но это совсем не то, что интересует Дерека.

— У Питера? — удивляется он, спросив у Джона Стилински о местонахождении его сына.

— Да, он в последнее время частенько у него остаётся, — замечает мужчина, и Дерек ошарашен его спокойным тоном. Как можно отправить своего ребёнка в пасть к психованному волку и пребывать в такой безмятежности?

Кто-кто, а Джон Стилински всегда радел за счастье сына, и тот, кто мог, не моргнув глазом, сжечь родной участок ради защиты своего единственного отпрыска, не спасает его от дяди? Что вообще происходит?!

Ответ, как и полагается, находится в квартире единственного оставшегося в живых кровного родственника и разрывает чувствительный нос оборотня ещё на пороге: в квартире пахнет Питером, Стайлзом и сексом, и это он отмечает ещё до того, как успевает сказать «привет» открывшему ему дверь человеку.

— О, Дерек, — хмыкает мальчишка и отходит, оповещая дядю, — Питер, думаю, это к тебе.

— Нет, я... — Волк путается в словах, как и всегда, когда дело оборачивается не так, как он ожидал, — я хотел поговорить с тобой на самом деле.

— Так говори, — покладисто соглашается Стайлз, и Дерек качает головой.

— Наедине.

— Мне нечего скрывать от Питера, — пожимает плечами мальчишка. — Если ты настаиваешь, мы можем выйти, но я всё равно ему расскажу, так что лучше давай не будем тратить время зря.

Дерек смотрит на бывшего любовника удивлённо. За три месяца, что они не виделись, и он был занят, решая то одни, то другие проблемы стаи, Стайлз успел измениться. В нём появилась уверенность, сила, которую прежде Дерек не замечал, и то, какой взгляд он бросил на Питера в глубине квартиры, заставил Дерека ощутить укол ревности.

Разве на него он смотрел так же?

— Я был неправ, Стайлз. Может быть, мы попробуем снова? — тихо говорит Дерек. Он знает, его слова не останутся тайной для дяди, просто это создаёт хотя бы иллюзию уединённости.

В квартире повисает тишина, и Стайлз смотрит на него так, словно поверить не может в реальность происходящего и это предложение.

— Нет, — выдыхает он и качает головой.

— Но почему? — в тон пробирается надрыв, и Дерек тщетно пытается это скрыть.

— Потому что ты ушёл, — просто отвечает ему Стайлз и оставляет в одиночестве у дверей квартиры.

— Я сам провожу гостя, — мягко говорит Питер в дальней комнате и через несколько секунд появляется в коридоре.

Дерек всё ещё не может прийти в себя, и дядя помогает ему в этом, кажется, в виде последней милости.

— Ты хочешь знать, почему он выбрал меня? Почему предпочёл старого психопата молодому социопату? — Питер тонко усмехается.

Дерек отворачивается, делая вид, что ему это глубоко неинтересно. Словно это знание не причинит ему никакой боли. Но разве этим можно провести его нелюбимого дядюшку?

— Он выбрал меня, потому что знает, на что я способен, — спокойно продолжает Питер. Дерек округляет глаза, глядя на него недоверчиво.

— Ты убийца, — замечает он, изумляясь тому, что Питер вообще говорит ему это. — Стайлз знает.

— Именно, — Питер кивает, глядя на родственника почти с жалостью, — он знает, я пойду на что угодно, чтобы защитить своё. Не отдам и не предам, потому что он моя пара. Моя стая, если хочешь.

Дерек вздрагивает от этих слов, и глаза наливаются синевой, а из горла вырывается тихий рык.

— Не рычи на меня в моём доме, племянник, — усмехается Питер, оттеснив его из квартиры. — И лучше забудь до самых худших времён о том, где я живу, иначе Хейлов в этом городе станет вдвое меньше.

— Угрожаешь? — изумляется Дерек.

— Предупреждаю, — гаденько улыбается Питер и закрывает дверь перед самым носом.

И теперь, пожалуй, Дерек может понять, почему Джон Стилински так спокоен.


End file.
